Gyou
}} Gyou '''was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. He appears as the main antagonist along with Benny Haha in the Versus series. In the Versus Revolution series, he instead become an ally of Katta to find a way to escape and undercover the secrets of the underground city in Duel Masters Land. However, he was revealed to be working for the Duema Land President in secret after his escape. Details An ominous man who wears a white mask in order to obscure his face, a long sleeve yellow and white sweater and a pair of Jester-like shoes. His body, arms and legs are very long. He talks in a Kyoto accent and laughs "GyoGyoGyoGyo". He has bandages hidden inside his sleeves. His face was never seen but on several occasions, his mouth was seen under his mask. When he undergoes metamorphosis, he removes his mask and becomes a monstrous giant. He becomes more muscular and his shirt is partially ripped off. He has blue, red and white face paint on his face and his hairstyle changes. He also talks in a different voice. In Caligrati, Greed Evil Emperorkind's Heroes Card, he is shown wearing rainbow colored clothes, which indicates that this may not be his true form. After his defeat by Katta, with Shobu indirectly ending their plans and his defeat by Basara, his personality changed for the better and he was willing to settle things in a fair duel. He was also a bit perverted when he got excited over Hamukatsu making a ruckus in the girl's section of the hot springs. However, he was not above working for bad guys again, proven when he attempts to sabotage Katta and Shobu's training and sending the ancient record to him. Plot Duel Masters Versus He made his first appearance in episode 26 in an ancient tomb in the city of Kyoto. When Katta Kirifuda, Lulu Takigawa and Hamukatsu explored the tomb, he comes out of the stone coffin and scaring all 3 of them at once. He strikes Lulu by using his bandages as she was wearing the pouch necklace that contains the 3D Dragheart card Lucifer gave to her. Katta intercepted his attention due to this action and in return he tied both Katta and Hamukatsu up on top of the pole leaving Lulu with no choice but to fight, with her Beast Lance] / Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral / Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint at stake. During the duel he demonstrated the hidden powers and abilities of 2D and 3D Dragsolution, shocking Lulu and Katta. Lulu managed to use her own 2D and 3D Dragon Solution to turn the tables of the duel, however, he uses his Dragheart Creature Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga to win the duel and took Lulu's card away. He sensed Lucifer's Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Kaku, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe and swing all the way to get it, leaving Katta and Hamukatsu enraged. He attempted to do the same thing to Lucifer to get the card, however, Lucifer sliced all the bandages away by using a blue rose and left by helicopter, in which he instructed Yohdel and Justice to give it to Katta. He returned to get the card from Katta and kidnapped Bucyake, Yohdel and Justice, forcing him to duel in order to free them. Before the duel he attached parasites to Katta that poisoned him and give him a hard time. Hamukatsu managed to give Katta curry bun as an antidote. He was eventually defeated by Katta's Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident as his shield triggers are not enough to avoid a direct attack. He escapes after Katta got Lulu's card back and told them that it was not over before he left. In episode 34 he was revealed to be one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament. He watches the interview of Katta and Hokaben live on his mobile in the city of Kyoto at the same spot where he dueled Katta. His first opponent in the nationals is Hokaben. In the fourth rounds of the finals, he dueled Hokaben. He consumed a mysterious capsule,which transforms him into a scary giant, surprising Hokaben and the whole audience. He summons his new trump cards, The=Deadman, Dragon Edge and Niga=Vermut, Evil King. Using their ability to manipulate the mana zone, he drove Hokaben in fear. However, his metro-morph only lasted for a short time and he returns back to normal. Gyou then brutally defeated and injures Hokaben, leaving Katta enraged and the audience displeased and angry. In episode 40,he was shown to be with Benny Haha,devising on their plan to disable Lucifer and the other finalist of the national tournament; Katta and Kojiro. He kidnaps Yohdel, Justice and Helen in order to draw Lucifer's attention and dueled him in the botanical garden greenhouse. He gave Lucifer a hard time due to his tactics and Benny Haha's work of adjusting the temperature of the greenhouse to an uncomfortable level. Unfortunately for him, Katta and his friends arrived to save Lucifer and the others and was defeated by Lucifer's renewed dueling spirit.He escapes afterwards, leaving Katta and the others enraged. It was revealed that Gyou poisoned Lucifer, like what he did to Katta before under Benny Haha's plan to disable the other finalists. In episode 42, he and Benny Haha devised on their further plans to deal with Katta. They first knocked down the security guards in the surveillance room to see Katta working on his deck. During the duel,it was revealed that Gyou had taken Lucifer's trump cards and used them in the duel. He even provoked Katta in order to intimidate him. But this fuels Katta's resolve instead and most of his creatures were removed from the field by Katta's Super Explosive Duel Fire. Gyou blocked Katta's attempt to Dragsolution Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword with The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind but got defeated by Katta's MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge. His and Benny Haha's villainous plans were put to an end due to Katta's brother, Shobu Kirifuda's intervention to the situation. He was not seen ever since his defeat. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Before the series, like Katta, he was defeated by Basara and had fallen to the underground city of Duel Masters Land. He first appears in the room together with Katta and Katta asked for a duel to settle things from what happened last time. When Gyou gains an upper hand, he told Katta on what happened to him and encourages him to get back up to the game. After he was defeated by Katta, they both met Wakamari who warns them about the duelist in charge of the gate out, the connections of the city and the Revolutionary cards. They found one of the locations of the Revolutionary cards; the hot springs. While relaxing, they decided to peek into the girl's sections and Gyou got excited over Hamukatsu making a ruckus. After Hamukatsu obtained the Burning Meratchi card and Katta's win against the landlord, they escaped the hot springs before it self destructs just in time. He then trains with Katta, not knowing that Hakase have another plan in store for them. After Katta obtained Dogiragon, Burning Revolution, they rushed to the location where the strongest robot Hakase has programmed, Gachirobo based by the map received in order to save Katta's friends. When Dogiragon breaks his chains upon answering Katta's call, he noted on Katta's ability to awaken the dragon's soul. He was shot out of the underground city after Katta won and received a green Duel Phone for the upcoming Star Cup event. He apologized to Hokaben for his actions in the national tournament and left in good terms with Katta and his team. He returns to Kyoto for the Star Cup event. At some point, he made a contract with Duema Land President when Katta was conducting training. During the time Shobu shows Katta an ancient record he had found and done research in about Bolshack Dogiragon and its relations to Dogiragon and Bolshack, Gyou took a photo of the record in secret, but Shobu managed to swiftly notice it. When Shobu trains Katta, Gyou contacted Duema Land President about the other Legendary card and attempts to disable their training to prevent them from going forward. Deck Duel Masters Versus He used a Summer Breeze Arms deck which is a Nature Civilization deck with a few cards from other civilizations. His strategy revolves around manipulating the mana zone, lifting the civilization restrictions and to be able to use cards outside his main civilization. '''Light Civilization *Orsay, Prevention Dragon Elemental *Saint Rose, Dragon Edge *Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *Seventh, Light Divine Dragon *Vibros Heaven, Lord of Dragon Spirits Water Civilization *Aqua Hulcus *Descartes Q, Logic Hero Darkness Civilization *Dango Supopon *Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon *Necrodragon Devolution *Terror Pit *Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero Fire Civilization *Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon *Gaigensui, Striking Hero *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep Nature Civilization: *Boaroje, Miracle Style *Crimson Camellia Spider *Dokugeta, Toxic Acid Trap Jaw *Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind *Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge *Jasmine, Mist Faerie *Little Eyes Growth *Natural Snare *Nyasu, Courtney Style *Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie *Otoma=Kutto, Fang Hero *Pia, Cocco Style *Quattrodon, Four Fanged *Ragmatox, Poison Class *The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind *The=Deadman, Dragon Edge *Wald Brachio, Absolute World King Hyperspatial Zone: *Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga *Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery Niga=Vermut, Evil King }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a mono Nature Civilization deck. Nature Civilization *Faerie Life *Jaberu, Snow Faerie *Juranail, Seven Quakes World King *Sanvuakka, Earth Attack}} Trivia *His ”Middle School” is known as the “Parasite Middle School”. Despite being a ”Middle School”, there are no other people in it other than himself. *Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge's mask resembles Gyou's mask. *The=Deadman, Dragon Edge talks like him in the flavor text of Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye's Dramatic Card version, which indicates that it will be his trump card. *Benny Haha appears with him in the opening of episode 38 in the Duel Masters Versus series,hinting that Gyou was related to him. Their actual relations are unknown, however. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Character